por fin juntos
by akne kaori
Summary: ranma regresa después de algunos años en busca de akane después de buscar la solución a su problema pero la encontraría? seguirán juntos?
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic es sacado de los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi, del manga ranma ½

Es mi la primera vez que escribo y quisiera saber su opinión muchas gracias

La carta más esperada

Era una mañana como todas pero sabía que habían pasado varios años desde que lo conoció. Ella sabia que lo amaba mas que ha si misma pero su orgullo nunca dejo que lo demostrara. Ahora el ya no estaba, todas las aventuras que habían vivido se fueron con el, tuvo que dejarla para acabar su entrenamiento y estar con su madre después de no verla tantos años, aunque ella sabia que el también sentía algo por ella, después de su ultima aventura y su intento de casarse, que termino en desastre, ellos prefirieron crecer y cumplir sus metas para saber si deberían estar juntos.

Akane era ahora una mujer, mucho mas hermosa, se hizo mas alta, su cuerpo era casi perfecto pero lo que mas le gustaba es que su largo y hermoso cabello azul creció después de que ryoga apareció por primera vez y accidentalmente lo corto. La chica marimacho, como ranma siempre la llamaba desapareció, pero nunca dejo de practicar sus amadas artes marciales.

Akane: ranma han pasado 5 años desde que te fuiste aunque tengo tus cartas y la promesa de que regresarías quiero verte, por eso he entrenado mucho más para poder ganarte.

Flash back:

Antes de que ranma se fuera le prometió a akane que iba a volver por ella, que aun no podía casarse porque eran muy jóvenes. Y que cuando el vuelva iba a ser un hombre completo.

Sabiendo esto akane le dio la razón y le dijo que le escriba, que quería que sea feliz y que cuando vuelva decidirían que hacer con su compromiso.

Fin del flash back.

Desde abajo se escuchaba el sonido de la hermana mayor de los tendo llamándola a que baje a desayunar, haciendo que sus recuerdos se desvanezcan.

Akane corrió se alisto como de costumbre era su ultimo día en la universidad y aunque ranma estaba estudiando lejos y entrenando por fin junto a sus dos padres, él le había prometido que al acabar su entrenamiento y sus estudios volvería y definirían que iban a hacer con el compromiso que sus padres les habían impuesto.

Akane muy feliz sabiendo que muy pronto lo vería comió de lo mas rápido dejando a sus hermanas confundidas por la felicidad que hace mucho no veian en ella, akane salio a la universidad sin pensar que todos los problemas, aventuras y conflictos volverían aquella tarde, todo volvería a ser como cuando era adolecente. Kasumi como de costumbre recogio la mesa y fue a realizar el almuerzo y lavar la ropa. El sr. Tendo como siempre tan pensativo se sento frente a su pequeño manantial a recordar viejos tiempos.

Al regresar a casa akane encontró que alguien estaba ahí pero no era solo el amigo de toda la vida, el que siempre la iba a visitar, ryoga sino que había alguien más dos mujeres de su edad ambas hermosas al entrar lentamente oyó:

Shampoo: nihao akane

Ukio: akane hola

Ryoga: akane co _ como estas akane (aun estaba enamorada de ella pero nunk le dijo lo que sentía, sabiendo cuanto ella quería a ranma).

Las dos muchachas no habían cambiado mucho pero siempre fueron muy lindas, ukio estudio con akane aunque eran compañeras no era muy común que la visitase, pero si se le veía mucho tiempo con ryoga ya que este par se convirtieron en grandes amigos. En cambio shampoo regreso a su pueblo junto con sus hermanas y su abuela y volvia muy pocas veces y su visita después de que ranma se fuese ya no era muy común.

Akane sorprendida de la inesperada visita dijo

Akane: hola shampoo, ukio, ryoga sean bienvenidos

Kasumi llego con te y galletitas para los invitados

Kasumi: hola akane ya llegaste y le sonrió… y dirigiéndose a los invitados: sírvanse lo que gusten por favor.

Akane: como están que los trae por aquí a los tres juntos, no los veo reunidos hace ia tanto tiempo

Shampoo: shampoo lleguar de china y pasar a saludar y todos nos encontramos todo ser una coincidencia

Ukio: si akane yo venia a saber noticias de ran-chan sabes algo de el?

Shampoo: si es cierto shampoo también querer saber noticias de ranma

Akane un poco molesta por saber la razón de la visita de ellas se pone celosa pero contesta

Akane: no, de ese bobo no se nada.

Shampoo y ukio: ufff…

Shampoo: no querer decirnos nada de el?

Ukio: si akane sabemos que sabes mas.

Ryoga: ia dejen de molestar a akane si ella dice que no sabe es porque asi es

Ukio: ryoga deja de defenderla

Akane : no te preocupes ryoga, la verdad es que ese ingrato no me ha escrito ni ha llamado hace mucho(aunque eso era una mentira porque casi cada semana recibia una carta de el contándole de su viaje).

Nabiki entra al sitio donde se encontraban todos y dice: ahhh… hola… de que tanto hablan

Ukio: hola nabiki queríamos saber si saben algo de ranma.

Nabiki: ´por 5000 yens les dire todo lo que se.

Akane: nabiki deja de ser así nadie te pagar-aa

Pero antes de terminar la frase ukio y shampoo le dan el dinero para que les diga todo lo que sabía y akane solo le sale una gota grandota en la cabeza por lo que hacen sorprendida como después de tanto tiempo las cosas no cambiaban.

Nabiki: pues bien no hemos sabido mucho de ranma solo que muy pronto vendrá a vernos.

Shampoo: ranma vendrá a casarse con shampoo

Ukio: shampoo jamás, el vendrá a casarse conmigo.

Shampoo: peleemos a ver quien se queda con su amor.

Ukio: si peleemos

En este momento una brisa detiene el combate ya que cientos de pétalos de rosas negras y una risa muy particular deja atónitos a todos que tan solo dicen su nombre a coro.

Shampoo, ukio, akane y ryoga: KODACHI

Kodachi: jajajajaja… nadie se casara con ranma porque el me ama a mi.

A lo que oír eso, todos se quedaron viéndose.

Shampoo: kodachi jamás casarse con ranma, el amar a shampoo "lo dice gritando"

Ukio: eso nunca. "así que ataca a shampoo a lo que esta le responde y golpea a la vez a kodachi"

Shampoo , ukio y kodachi salen y empiezan a pelear subiéndose por el techo, ukio con su espátula inmensa ataca a shampoo y ella le responde, mientras kodachi se va contra ambas adversarias y poco a poco huyen por el tejado mientras se oyen varios golpes de las tres enamoradas, hasta que desaparecen a lo lejos dejando solos a ryoga, akane y nabiki.

Akane: nabiki porque dijiste eso. Si viste lo que hicieron esas locas. "sorprendida al darse cuenta que hace mucho no pasaba algo así en su casa"

Nabiki: negocios son negocios pequeña akane.

Akane se molesta demasiado ya que amaba tanto a ranma que lo quería solo para ella y su hermana la traiciono por plata. Aunque era de esperarse. Akane emana su ira de pelea pero recuerda que es su hermana asi que se da por vencida y no dice nada mientras nabiki se dirige hacia su habitación, mientras todo eso pasaba un cartero llego a la casa de la familia tendo y nabiki entra al comedor a hablar con akane y darle la carta recién llegada.

Kasumi: querida akane llego esto para ti desde china.

Akane: gracias hermana.

Akane sorprendida por la carta y ansiosa por saber que contenia esa carta escucha las palabras que la despiertan de sus nervios.

Ryoga: akane perdón por el problema que hicieron antes esas dos.

Akane: no te preocupes ryoga. Y que te trae por japon después de tanto tiempo? Hace mucho que no te veo por aquí.

Ryoga: estaba entrenando muy duro aun debo vencer a ranma y decirle confesarle mi amor a la chica que aaa_mmoo.

Al darse cuenta ryoga de lo que estaba diciendo se sonrojo muchísimo ya que era a akane la mujer que él siempre había amado a quien decía esas palabras. A lo que akane le sonrio y le dijo: de verdad ryoga te felicito por fin vamos a conocer a la mujer a la que amas.

Cuando sin poder terminar con la conversacion el padre de akane lo llama.

Sr. Tendo: akane ven un momento por favor

Akane: ryoga espérame un momento por favor.

Akane sale de la habitación para saber que pasaba con su padre. Ryoga saca de su mochila un paquete pequeño que traía de su viaje y al verlo se pone muy rojo, era un obsequio para akane.

Ryoga: y ahora mi querida akane quiero decirte lo que siento por ti, pero no puedo que hare. Como pude ser tan bobo y contarte lo que siento como si fuese para otra persona. No correspondo a tu amor.

Y ryoga sele de la casa de los tendo muy alterado dejando el regalo que llevo a akane. Pero sin darse cuenta cae en la hermosa laguna que pertenece a los tendo. Después de una momento akane vuelve al comedor y encuentra el regalo leyendo que dice:

"para akane tendo, de ryoga".

Lo abre y encuentra una hermosa muñequita de porcelana en su interior

|Akane: ryoga donde te metiste?. Ya te debiste haber perdió…piensa: que raro compa si se abra ido pero es costumbre que se pierda ia volverá.

Akane abraza al muñequito y se dirige a su habitación pero escucha el chigido de su amado cerdito . Al verlo lo abraza y le dice: pechan donde te has metido todo este tiempo te he extrañado tanto, hoy dormiras conmigo. Lo que hace que p-chan se sonrojara.

Ya al anochecer akane recuerda la carta que su hermana le había entregado asi que la abre y lee lo siguiente:

"akane soy ranma estoy en china regresando hacia japon en pocos días llegare a tu casa, quizá uno o dos días después de que leas esta carta este quiero decirte akane io este nos vemos muy pronto porque tengo que saludos a todos esperame nos vemos. "

Había muchos tachones que no distinguían muy bien lo que querían decir, pero si decían que el hombre que tanto amaba de quien nunk se había olvidado con quien siempre soño estaba por regresar a su lado. Por fin sabría si la amaba como ella a él o si ya se había olvidado de ella.

Akane pensaba en todo lo que había vivido con ranma el chico de hermoso cabellos obscuros y perfectos ojos azules… será que me ama? Como estará después de tanto tiempo? Se abra enamorado de alguien mas?...

Le pasaron tantas ideas que el solo pensar en volver a ver a ranma la hicieron molestarse reir ponerse nerviosa estar segura….

De repente oyo su nombre.

Nabiki abre la puerta e interrumpiendo con los pensamientos de su hermana dice: akane prestame… (Viéndola tan rara le pregunta) pero akane que te pasa?

Nabiki nota que su hermana estab un tanto rara como hace mucho no la veía.

Nabiki: es ranma quien te hizo ponerte asi?

Akane: quien? ranma? Nooo ese tonto presumido, mejor que no esta aquí, no lo soporto. A pesar de los años akane no dejaba de fingir lo que realmente sentía por aquel chico y como de costumbre un leve color rojiso atravesó sus delicadas mejillas.

Nabiki: mmm.. bueno akane préstame tu vestido rosa, aaa cierto y baja a la cena que nuestro padre quiere hablar con nosotras, ya sabes que esta alterado desde que supo que kasumi se casaría.

Aun avergonzada Akane responde: si es cierto, ya bajo a cenar.

En el comedor la familiatendo disfrutaba de la ultima semana de kasumi en la casa ya que aquel fin de semana se casaria con el doctor tofu, que hace pocos meses logro confesar su amor por kasumi. Al bajar akane logra escuchar la conversación de su padre.

Sr tendo: kasumi como estas? Te sientes feliz? … no te vayas hija miaa…

El sr tendo entra en llanto aunque muy feliz por su hija no la quiere ver partir, sobre todo porque sabe que no tendraa quien prepare la comida. Aunque akane mejoro muchísimo cocinando y ahora su comida era comestible, aun le faltaba muchísimo porq muchas veces cometia errores como poner sal por azúcar, poner demasiado aceite o quemar el arroz.

Kasumi: padre solo me voy a casar no te preocupes estoy bien. Sabes que vendre todos los días a visitalos.

Nabiki: padre tus hijas ya son grandes entiéndelo, muy pronto me pondré mi propio negocio y seré rica, así me iré del doyo y seré famosa.

La mirada de nabiki se ilumino al decir esto, a lo que akane respondió.

Akane: nabiki no seas tan dura con papa, papa tu jamas te quedaras solo nosotras siempre te cuidaremos.

Nabiki: pero es cierto akane, tu sabes que tu prometido muy pronto volverá y también deberas casarte.

Sr. Tendo: es cierto akane el sr. Saotome me mando una carta y muy pronto vendrá.

Akane ya sabía esto pero fingio sorpresa al escucharlo. Al contrario el Sr tendo se puso demasiado feliz como si hubiese fuegos pirotécnicos, ilusionado al decir eso y akane puso cara de pocos amigos viendo la reacción de su padre.

Sr. Tendo: ahora si de vuelta ranma, se podrán casar como siempre quisimos.

Akane: papa ranma aun no se decide y yo no lo amo.

Pero su cara no podía esconder la emoción de saber que al fin vería a ranma, ya que todo ese tiempo solo había pensado en el.

Sr. Tendo: pero akane no te preocupes ya organizaremos todo para que vuelvan ranma, y su tia nodoka.

Al escuchar esto akane simplemente quiere salir huyendo así que agradece por la comida y se va a su cuarto.

Akane: gracias, ya termine. Kasumi estuvo delicioso.

Sube corriendo a su cuarto pensando en las palabras de su padre. Akane se recuesta en su cama sin poder conciliar su sueño piensa en como se vera ranma después de tanto tiempo. Lo extrañaba tanto que al quedarse dormida soño con el toda la noche.

Al dia siguiente se despierta y siente una felicidad al sentir que muy pronto veria a su amado pero muchos nervios al no saber que pasaría, con tanto sentimiento contrariado decide ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento golpeando algunos bloques y corriendo velozmente mientras lanza un pataso mas veloz que antes, mientras akane entrenaba junto a p-chan sin saber lo que acontecería. Mientras tanto adentro se escucha que la puerta se abre, la gentil kasumi al oír que habían visitas corre a darles la bienvenida. Al ver quien es se alegra muchísimo y con un saludo muy cordial como ella misma saluda a los recién llegados. Diciendo:

Kasumi: tio genma, tia nodoka es un placer verlos de nuevo.

Nodoka: es cierto kasumi hace muchos años que no nos vemos._Le sonríe nodoka a kasumi

Kasumi: y ranma no ha venido con ustedes?_ pregunta curiosa kasumi al no verlo.

Genma: si ha vuelto con nosotros pero fue por unas cosas ya de be estar por llegar.

Pero mientras esto ocurría akane salió de la casa para correr y entrenar un poco mas sin saber que por el camino contrario llegaba el hombre con el que había soñado todo este tiempo.

Mientras los padres de ranma entran a tomar te se escucha una voz que dice:

Hola soy ranma hay alguien aquí.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fanfic es sacado de los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi, del manga ranma ½

ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO SEA MEJOR QUE EL ANTERIOR Y LES GUSTE

Sin esperar mas el entro buscando a quien amaba, pero tan solo encontró a su hermana mayor kasumi, y al oído de sus palabras toda la familia bajo a recibirlo menos ella, la chica de sus sueños.

Ranma: hola

El sr. Tendo aparece de la nada gritando.

Sr. Tendo: ranma sigue "llorando de felicidad y haciendo escandalo, mientras ranma le cae una gota", pasa.

Nabiki: hola ranma ya era tiempo de que vulevas. "sonreída y con la misma calma de siempre"

Kasumi: familia aquí están los tios Saotome.

Kasumi gritando desde la pequeña salita donde servia te a los padres de ranma. A lo que soun escucha eso va felizmente a ver a su amigo siguiéndolo ranma y nabiki. Cuando suon ve a genma se abrazan de la felicidad.

Soun: "con lagrimas en los ojos"

Genma: "con lagrimas en los ojos"

Nabiki: tia nodoka.

Nodoka: hola nabiki, ranma hijo ya llegasta "mientras dice esto sonríe a ambos"

Ranma: si madre perdona la demora tenia que comprar algo.

Nodoka: por cierto y akane? Donde esta?

Kasumi: ranma podrias ir a buscarla hace un momento estaba entrenando en el dojo. "con su hermosa sonrisa amable"

Ranma: si.

A lo lejos se escucha conversaciones y felicitaciones para kasumi por su pronto matrimonio. Cuando ranma llega al dojo espera afuera sonrojado no sabia que hacer hace mucho que no veía a su prometida, pensaba en que le diría, como la saludaría, si ella estaría feliz al verlo… pero mientras pensaba en ello se da cuenta que no oye a nadie y entra a ver si estaba allí akane, pero no la ve, asi que regresa a la casa donde estaban todos reunidos.

Ranma: akane no esta en el dojo.

Mientras pasaba esto akane corría y pensaba como se sentiría volver a ver a ranma, aun le dolia su partida y la forma en que termino su boda fallida. Cuando llega al parque se detiene y dice:

Akane: p-chan donde estas.

p-chan se había despistado en el camino y se fue por otro sitio, como raro este se perdio.

Akane sumida en sus pensamientos: "ya regresara p-chan siempre hace lo mismo, mejor regresare a casa".

Mientras akane regresaba a su casa se distrae y se tropieza con un muchacho, sin darse cuenta su cabeza golpea el pavimento y cae desmayada. El muchacho preocupado intenta ayudarla pero al ver lo hermosa que era se queda viéndola, al reaccionar la coge en brazos y la lleva a su casa.

En la casa de los tendo todos buscan a akane y el sr tendo pide a ranma que la busque por fuera ya que tal vez salió a correr como todos los días.

Mientras ranma sale a buscarla unas cadenas con filos de espada lo atacan, ranma ágilmente las esquiva, ha mejorado mucho más gracias a la conclusión de su entrenamiento.

Moose: ranma es cierto, volviste, pero quiero que sepas que shampoo es mia y no te la dare, yo me casare con ella, porque has venido a buscarla.

Ranma: aaaah hola moose, no has visto a akane por aquí.

Moose: ranma no me ignores te reto a un combate por el corazón de shampoo.

Ranma: no tengo tiempo para esto moose, estoy buscando a akane no llega a casa y ya es tarde.

Sin importar lo que ranma dice moose lo ataca, usa nuevas técnicas que aprendió al regresar a china, con el fin de derrotar a ranma. Ranma es ahora más veloz y fuerte así que sin notarlo golpea fuertemente a moose y lo manda a volar.

Ranma: moose esto queda para otro día, lo siento pero akane es más importante ahora.

Las horas pasaban y ranma no encontraba a akane, así que regreso al dojo.

Ranma: ya llegue, esta aquí akane?

Sr. Tendo: ranma pensamos que estaban juntos no la encontramos en ningún lado.

En otra parte de nerima akane despierta y ve a un hermoso muchacho, alto, fuerte de ojos verdes, cabello negro y corto.

Desconocido: hola que bueno que ya despertaste te encuentras bien?

Akane: qui qui quien eres, donde estoy? "se despierta asustada y alterada con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza "

Desconocido: perdón por no presentarme me llamo yukiro y soy nuevo por aquí.

Akane: eee, hola yo soy… no no se quien soy… "lo dice con voz de desesperación y miedo cogiéndose la cabeza por el fuerte dolor"

Akane no recordaba nada por el golpe tan fuerte que se dio en la cabeza

Yukiro: disculpa todo es mi culpa por andar distraído, yo te cuidare hasta que te repongas. "lo menciona con una sonrisa"

Akane: muchas gracias. "mostrando su amble y tierna sonrisa que a cualquiera enamoraría", pero que paso porque me duele tanto la cabeza?

Yuriko: "con cara de pena" perdón por andar distraído buscando un dojo de esta zona no me percate de tu presencia y chocamos, me perdonas.

Akane: está bien a cualquiera le puede pasar. "lo dice con cara de dolor"

Mientras tanto la noticia de la llegada de ranma había llegado al oído de sus prometidas gracias a nabiki quien vendió la información por 5000 yens a cada una.

Shampoo: mi ranma por fin llego tengo que verlo antes que nadie. "pensaba mientras ingeniaba un plan para retenerlo a su lado"

Shampoo recordó el shampoo que alguna vez había utilizado con akane y se propuso ponerlo a ranma para que la olvidara. Mientras lo buscaba se percato de una sombra de un muchacho alto, fuerte estaba parado frente a ella con una trenza peculiar característica del hombre que amaba, se acercó y lo saludo fingiendo indiferencia.

Shampoo: ranma que hacer aquí? Cuando volver? "lo dijo para hacerle pensar que ella no sabia nada de el"

Ranma: hola shampoo perdón pero estoy buscando a akane me tengo que ir "le dijo rapidamente"

Shampoo enojada saco un gato que tenia escondido, sabiendo la fobia que ranma les tenia sabia que podría completar su plan.

Shampoo: ranma cuidado un gato.

El gato fue a parar a la cara de ranma y este asustado gritaba desesperadamente para librarse de este pequeño animal, esto aprovecho shampoo para lavarle el cabello con su shampoo mágico y hacerlo olvidar de akane para siempre. Al terminar con esto shampoo cogió al gato y se fue rápidamente de ahí.

Ranma tan solo cayo indefenso y se desmayo.

En el doyo tendo todos se encontraban preocupados por ranma y akane.

Kasumi: padre sabes algo de ranma y akane

: "llorando" no hija no hemos tenido noticias.

Nodoka: tranquilos ranma la traerá quizá ya estén juntos pero necesiten estar un rato a solas"sonriendo confiada en sus palabras"

El sr. Tendo y el sr. Saotome se imaginaron a ambos besándose y a ranma proponiendo matrimonio a akane. Asi que con esta idea se fueron a dormir todos.

Mienras esto pasaba ranma se cogio la cabeza sin recordar lo ultimo que había pasado ni saber quien era akane, ni el motivo en el que estaba en nerima ya que ese era akane, asi que se levanto y se fue de ahí propuesto a derrotar a todos los dojos de la ciudad pensando en demostrar que era el mas fuerte de todo el pueblo.

Paso una semana completa y en el dojo tendo todos buscaban a ranma y akane sin encontrarlos e ninguna parte.

Akane se encontraba aun en la casa de yuriko y él le mosto el dojo de su familia y en el practicaba akane sintiéndose feliz al hacerlo, aun no podía recordar nada por mas que intentaba.

Yuriko: akane saldré por algo que comer "le dice sonrientemente"

Akane le devuelve su sonrisa un poco sonrojada al ver a yuriko respondiendo: si

Yuriko sale y poco tiempo después se oye un pequeño golpe en la puerta asi que akane va hacia la puerta y pregunta.

Akane: yuriko eres tu

Se vuelve a escuchar la puerta y ya que no tuvo respuesta la abre lentamente y ve al muchacho mas guapo que había visto, ni yuriko era tan apuesto como el, tenia unos ojos azules que mostraban fuerza y amor, aparentaba ser muy fuerte llevaba puesto ropas chinas y tenia cabello negro y hecho trenza, akane se quedo viéndolo al igual que el por varios minutos sin decir nada.

Ranma golpeo la puerta d uno de los tantos dojos que quería destruir para mostrar su fortaleza sin saber lo que iba a encontrar en aquel lugar, escucho una voz pero no entendió lo que decía así que volvió a golpear la puerta, al abrirla vio a la mujer mas hermosa que jamás había visto, tenia un largo cabello azul, estaba puesta un traje de entrenamiento sus ojos cafes emanaban mucha confianza y amabilidad, su cuerpo era como la mas perfecta escultura, el solo pudo ponerse rojo al verla al igual que ella.

Akane: hola.. quien eres.. buscas a yuriko "le sonrio y al ver esto ranma se enamoro mas de ella"

Ranma: eee… ho ho hola… yo yo… este yo "tartamudeo sin poder decir nada, akane se apeno al verlo asi"

Akane: te encuentras bien?

Ranma recordando el motivo de su visita puso semblante serio y le dijo: quiero retar a este dojo.

Akane: "sin saber porque se molesto mucho" a si vienes a pelear pues aquí estoy pelearemos ahora.

Ranma muy orgulloso responde: yo no peleo con mujeres, quien es el encargado del dojo.

Akane enfadada por lo dicho dice: sabes que vas a perder por eso tienes miedo

Ranma: si eso es lo que quieres vamos

Ranma bastante apenado decide pelear suave con aquella chica, no entendia porque pero sentía que no quería separarse de su lado. Mientras se dirigían al dojo ambos se regresaban a ver ruborizados y fingiendo enojo.

Akane: aquí estoy pelea

Ranma: atácame tu primero.

Fue como la primera vez solo que ahora era ranma chico a quien akane atacaba. Akane rápidamente intento patearlo y ranma ágilmente la esquivo, luego un fuerte puñetazo fue mandado por akane mientras ranma solo esquivaba golpe tras golpe.

Akane: ya pelea en serio sino tendre que utilizar toda mi fuerza

Cuando akane uso una técnica muy conocida por ranma y era el truco de las castañas calientes, lo que a él le sorprendió muchísimo ya que muy pocas personas sabían, por distraerse akane le da un fuerte golpe

Ranma: donde aprendiste ese truco

Akane: no lo se "lo dijo sorprendida"

Flashback

Antes de irse ranma le enseño el truco de las castañas calientes para que se pudiera defender mientras él no estaba

Ranma: akane no quiero dejarte pero es necesario que lo haga tu lo sabes

Akane tristemente asienta la cabeza y dice: ranma

Ranma: te voy a enseñar el truco de las castañas calientes para que puedas defenderte de una mejor manera

Y asi por dos días practicaron sin parar hasta que akane lo consiguió

Ranma: eres muy buena akane, te felicito práctica mucho

Akane: si

Shampoo: nihao ranma "diciéndolo mientras lo atropella con su bicicleta"

Ranma: shampoo que te pasa

Shampoo abraza a ranma y le dice: shampoo no irse hasta que tu llevarme contigo

Akane enfadada lo golpea con su maso con una aura de celos que solo ella podía tener y se va del dojo enojada por lo acontesido pero feliz por haber logrado el tuco de las castañas calientes.

Fin del flashback

Akane: pero porque preguntas que sabes tu de esto "lo dice interesada"

Ranma: ese truco es conocido como castañas calientes y no mucha gente lo conoce dime quien te enseño"lo dice con tono de enojo"

Akane muy molesta se pone en posición de ataque y le dijo: como te atreves a gritarme ni siquiera te conozco al menos dime tu nombre "lo dice con mucha ira"

Ranma: pues bien yo soy ranma saotome maestro en artes marciales estilo libre

Al escuchar esto akane un montón de imágenes empiezan a rodear su mente y su cabeza le provoca un dolor muy agudo tan solo alcanza a decir: ranma "y cae desmayada"

Ranma corre al ver esto y logra agarrarla antes de que caiga contra el suelo, un impulso hizo que la cogiera y la llevara donde el doc. Tofu de inmediato.

Al llegar yuriko a su casa la encuentra abierta y corre en busca de akane pero no la encuentra, en ese momento sale a buscarla.

Mientras tanto ranma llega donde el doc. Tofu.

Ranma: doctor esta aquí. "entra y corre a buscarlo"

Doc. Tofu: ranma eres tu donde te has metido "lo dice antes de que entrara"

Ranma abre la puerta y corre a poner en camilla a la chica de quien se enamoro al verla sin saber que era su prometida que tanto amaba.

Ranma: doctor se desmayo de repente no entiendo que paso

El doctor tofu se hacerca y al ver en la muchacha se sorprende

Doc. Tofu: ranma que le poso a akane porque esta asi.

Ranma: la conoce doctor?

Doc. Tofu: como dices ranma pero si es akane tu pormetida

Ranma: prometida?

Doc. Tofu: ranma todos están preocupados por ti y por akane donde estaban.

Ranma: yo fui a enfrentarme contra los dueños de los dojos en nerima pero quien es akane?

Doc. Tofu sin entender la condición en la que se encontraba ranmale dice:

Doc. Tofu: pero ranma te acabo de decir que es ella

Señalando a la camilla

Ranma sin habla solo la ve y piensa en las palabras del doctor "ella es tu prometida", algo dentro de él lo hace gritar y así desmayarse al igual que akane.

El doc. Tofu llama a la familia tendo y les comenta lo sucedido y al poco tiempo todos se encontraron en el hospital esperando ver que les pasaba a los prometidos.

Sra saotome: están bien que les paso doctor

Le dice apenas llega acompañado de la familia

: akane se golpeo la cabeza pero ranma no lo entiendo sabe quien soy pero no de akane

A lo lejos se oye una puerta abrirse y ven salir a ranma

Sr. Tendo: ranma donde has estado donde esta akane

Ranma asustado sin entender que pasaba solo repiro y les conto lo que estaba haciendo pero no menciono a akane. A lo que el sr. Tendo dice

Sr. Tendo: pero y mi hija donde esta, donde esta akane

Y ranma sorprendido sin entender nada pregunta

Ranma: quien es akane?

En ese instante todos regresan a verlo y el doctor tofu recuerda que hace un par de años algo similar había sucedido a akane asi que dijo

Doc. Tofu: ranma espérame aquí

Corrió y cogió un poco de la cura del shampoo que tenia guardada y se lo dio a ranma para que se bañara, el sin entenderlo obedeció, al terminar su ducha no sintió nada raro así que se vistió y se dispuso a salir del baño pero en ese instante un montón de recuerdos de una hermosa chica le llegaron a la mente y tan solo grito

Ranma: AKANE

Ranma corrió hasta la habitación de ella y fue a verla muy preocupado sin saber que le pasaba le cogió de la mano y le dijo.

Ranma: akane despierta.

Continuara…..


End file.
